Embodiments of the invention relate to a system for the automated testing and/or measuring of a plurality of substantially identical components by X-radiation, comprising a testing device with a support, a rotor mounted so as to be continuously rotatable on the support, and an X-ray device disposed on the rotor, a protective enclosure surrounding the testing device, a handling device for handling the component during testing, and a control/evaluation unit configured for automatically controlling the system as well as evaluating the X-ray signals by computer tomography. Embodiments of the invention moreover relates to a method for operating such a system.
Systems of this type are used, for example, for the automated serial testing of castings, with the device being integrated into the production line of the manufacturer (inline testing).
One system of the type mentioned in the introduction is known, for example, from EP 2 278 305 A1. Components to be tested are pushed in a linear manner through the rotor by means of a belt conveyor extending through the testing device. The cross-sectional dimensions of the component to be tested are considerably limited due to a number of boundary conditions. First of all, the belt conveyor already takes up a part of the circular clear cross section of the testing device, which therefore is no longer available for the component itself. Secondly, the belt conveyor has to have a certain minimum width, so that due to the circular clear cross section, the belt conveyor cannot be disposed in the lowermost region of the clear cross section, whereby a considerable height is also lost. As a result, only a fraction of the actual clear cross section of the testing device is available for a component to be tested.